Harry Potter Naruto challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: Nate(Naruto) is the twin of Harry Potter.


Naruto/Harry Potter

Nate(Naruto) is the twin of nate Potter.

While in hiding Nate wouldn't be even be anywhere near Pettegrew when he was there, the one time he was there he immediately threw up on him.

Night that Voldemort attacked James and nate dies. Lily is stunned,

And when Sirius is there and picks up Nate he immediately grabs onto his shirt in a vice like grip, and not letting go when Hagrid arrives, when hagrid says that he is there on Dumbledore's orders Sirius asks him where he is supposed to go, Dumbledore gave hagrid a portkey to a safe house where he would pass nate or Hadrian along to him Sirius leaves with hagrid via pot key and confronts Dumbledore and makes a magical vow in front of him that He wasn't the secret keeper for James and Lily. Pettegrew escapes into the sewers before the Aurora's could capture him.

Hadrian is raised by Both Lily and Sirius.

Raised to be a true marauder by Sirius, Remus and Lily. Sirius names Nate his heir. Nate joins a 'muggle' school before Hogwarts. Gets a's in school. Speaks French, and Italian,

Has magical glasses but near perfect vision, enchanted glasses, x-ray, Focuses/ Magnifies

Familiar -snowy owl names Athena.

Grey Albus Dumbledore

Bashing

Dumbledore- major pranking by Nate, but Fred and George are the one that will get in trouble with mcgonagall,

Ron Weasley- pranking

Snape

Quirrell

Draco

Slytherin House.

Voldemort

Hogwarts

1st year-

Train compartment with Ginny, Hermione, Padma, Parvati, Ginny tells nate that Percy gave Fred his old rat and saying it was in his family for 10 years. But they planned on giving it to Ron.

Hadrian sorted into gryffindor but is a True slytherin, his potion book is covered in his and his moms notes, like the Half blood prince's. Ginny is in nate's year , Ron in the year below. nate and Ginny become friends with Hermione, Lavender, Padma, and Parvati on the train. Daphne and Tracy is in the same compartment as them , Nate says that a true slytherin wouldn't be placed in Slytherin especially with the deterrent for Slytherin House because of Voldemort.

nate finds the Marauder's map in Fred and George's possessions. They give it to him only if they can use it with Nate's permission.

Nate becomes seeker of gryffindor- because Draco takes Neville's remembrall but Mcgonagall also sees Draco throw it and try to have it smash on the ground.

Draco is the one to insult Hermione after charms sending her to the Loo. nate goes with her. And is stopped by prefect Nymphadora tonks (5th year) as he is trying to enter, saying that his friend is in there because Draco insulted his friend. She sits with him and Hermione saying that his Hufflepuff side is showing. On the way they run into the troll that in on the castle, Nate takes a blunted spear from one of the suits of armor and throws it and hits the trolls head and knocking the troll out. Gains a Life debt with both of them.

Nymphadora tries to show Nate and Hermione the Room of requirement so they wouldn't get in trouble because Nate is in a girls bathroom. nate gets his first kiss.

Sirius and Narcissa meet and try to get her divorced from Luscious, spreading up His plan on getting the Diary to Ron so the chamber is opened.

Nate gets Fred and George to write Charlie their brother to get the egg to him ASAP. Nate has to smuggle the egg to the top of the astronomy tower he only gets a detention no points lost. In the forbidden forest sees the unicorn being fed on by and is saved By the centaur Firenze and a Fox Nate will call Kurama. At the end of the end of the year Pettegrew is captured after train home by Sirius inspecting Fred and George's rat.

2nd year

Ron gets the Diary because he thought it was Nate's cauldron,

nate visits Fred, George and Ginny's invitation. Ginny says that she like Nate more than a friend.

Ron is left on the other side of the barrier since nate goes first

On train he says he'll be with the Twins, and the Girls in Nate's friendship talks about how they all are trying to get Nate as more than a friend

3rd

Pettegrew escapes Azkaban by killing one of the guards by faking a comatose state and stealing his wand.

Ministry post dementors again, Nate learns Patronus charm takes runes, arithmancy, care electives. Ginny and Nate talk Hermione into dropping divination, and muggle studies. Pettegrew is seen in France heading East so the dementors are recalled to Azkaban.

4th

Nate talks Fred and George our of betting their money with bagman.

Beauxbatons delegation sits at the gryffindor table not Ravenclaw

Nate only one not affected by Fleur and Gabrielle allure

Ginny believes Nate that he didn't put his name in the goblet.

Nate tells Cedric about the dragons

Nate and Hermione go to ball together

Hadrian Harem

Lily Evans,

Rita skeeter-

Nymphadora,

Narcissa,

Fleur Delacour,

Gabrielle delacour,

Hermione,

Ginny, is the Weasley in Hadrian's year, and Ron is in the year below that is the huge Hadrian Potter fan. And Ron is Gay

Angelina Johnson,

Katie Belle

Lavender Brown,

Padma,

Parvati

Romilda Vane,

Cho,

Luna,

Daphne,

Astoria,

Tracy,

Pansy, luscious thinks Draco is the black heir so it's an unbreakable contract with the black family. She wears a glamour to mask what she really looks like because of the glamour. Daphne becomes her friend in 3rd year to separate her from Draco's influence.


End file.
